Footwear in general has an upper and a bottom, the bottom herein will be referred to as the sole and may be a one piece unitary sole with a tread and a foot support region above the tread or may be made of multiple pieces such as an out sole, a midsole, and a sock liner. In general, these footwear all will have an inwardly curved mid region on the medial side of the footwear. The mid region generally runs from a toe box (which houses the toes and ball of the foot) rearwardly to the forward end of a heel cup. Also, the footwear generally will have a longitudinal medial arch support running between the heel cup and the toe box to support the longitudinal medial arch of the foot of the wearer. Various techniques have been employed to improve the support of the longitudinal medial arch support, the toe box and the heel cup to give the wearer of the footwear more stability and to reduce strain on the various joints and tissues of the foot.